vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayley's father
Mr. Labonair was an unnamed werewolf, the husband of an unnamed woman, the father of Hayley Marshall-Kenner, born Andréa Labonair, and the maternal grandfather of Hope Mikaelson. He was a member of the Labonair Family, which was one of the two royal bloodlines of the Crescent Wolf Pack, which ruled the French Quarter in the 1990s. He was killed along with his wife by Richard Xavier Dumas when their daughter was still in her cradle. Early History This unnamed man was a werewolf and was born into the Crescent Wolf Pack's Labonair Family, which has existed since the beginning of werewolf history. The clan made of two packs of royal werewolves, which took control of the French Quarter in the early 1990s. He presumably led the clan as a high-ranking member of the Labonair bloodline. The wolves in this clan liked to fight and enjoyed gaining power no matter what was needed to be done for it. Hayley's father knew Marcel Gerard, who said that his family had many enemies. His family was also in conflict with the Northeast Atlantic Pack. At some point, he had a daughter named Andréa Labonair, who was betrothed to the son to the other royal family of the clan, Jackson, in order to unite their packs once again. He had also recovered one of the four remains of the Hollow and hid it from Richard Dumas, who wanted all four. On the day of his death, the two argued, as Hayley's father didn't want to give Richard the bone. After a struggle, Richard slit Hayley's father's throat, but before he died he dropped a key to his storage locker between the floorboards. Richard then went on to kill Hayley's mother, while her daughter screamed from her cradle. Fortunately, Andréa was rescued by Marcel who gave her to Father Kieran and found her an adoptive family, who gave her the name Hayley Marshall. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four In The Killer, he was mentioned by his daughter, Hayley. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Crescent City, Jackson explained to Hayley that both her parents and his had decided that Hayley and Jackson would be betrothed to each other in order to once again unite the two packs of the Crescent Clan. In An Unblinking Death, Marcel and Hayley had a chat, where Marcel admitted to Hayley that he knew her father and told her the part of her family story that he knew. He also noticed that she was a tough girl, and remarked that she was similar to her father in that way. In From a Cradle to a Grave, after having given birth to her daughter, Hope, Hayley decided to send her to live with her aunt Rebekah Mikaelson to protect her from the enemies of the Mikaelson family. She argued in favor of her plan to Klaus and Elijah by reminding them that she grew up in a war-zone, and her parents thought they could protect her, but ultimately couldn't; in the end, they were killed, and she spent her childhood alone and unloved, a fate that she didn't want for her own daughter. Season Two In Sanctuary, Hayley learns the truth about her parent's murders from Jackson. Season Four In Bag of Cobras, Freya uses a spell that allows Hayley to see her parents murder in flashes. In one of the flashes, she sees her father drop a key between the floorboards of his house shortly before his death. She recovers the key which leads her to a storage locker her father owned, where she discovers a piece of bone, that is later revealed to be part of the Hollow's skeletal remains, which he died protecting. Personality According to Marcel Gerard, he was a fighter, like his daughter and granddaughter. He also had many enemies. Physical Appearance He was an attractive man with a slim physique. He had thin eyebrows, trimmed dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He also had a bit of facial hair, though it appeared to only be stubble. As a member of the Labonair family, he had a Crescent birthmark on his shoulder, which was shown in the pictures that were found by Hayley. Powers and Abilities He possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non evolved-werewolf. Weaknesses He had the typical weaknesses of a non evolved-werewolf. Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season Four *''The Killer'' (Mentioned) *''My Brother’s Keeper'' (Mentioned) *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' (Mentioned) The Orignials Season One *''Always and Forever'' (Mentioned) *''An Unblinking Death'' (Mentioned) *''The Battle of New Orleans'' (Mentioned) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (Mentioned) Season Two *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (Mentioned) *''Sanctuary'' (Mentioned) Season Four *''I Hear You Knocking'' (Mentioned) *''Bag of Cobras'' (Flashback) *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' (Photos) Season Five *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' (Mentioned) Trivia *Hayley's father had similarities with Niklaus' father, Ansel: **Both were werewolves and were the elder/alpha of their pack/clan. **Neither were able to raise their respective children; Hayley's father was killed when his child was a baby, and Klaus was raised by his mother and her husband, the former of whom forbade Ansel from having any contact with his son. **Their children both became hybrids: Klaus is the original hybrid, while Hayley was transformed after she died with her daughter's blood in her system. Gallery TO406-073-Baby Hayley-Unnamed Parents.png TO406-076~Hayley's Father-Richard Xavier.png TO406-078-Hayley's Father.png TO406-090-Labonair Family-Photo.png TO407-017~Hayley-Parents Photo.jpeg TO407-074-Baby Hayley-Parents Photo~Klaus.png TO407-075-Baby Hayley-Father Photo~Klaus.png See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Labonair Family Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased